


Debate

by elena82



Category: The L Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena82/pseuds/elena82
Summary: This is how the debate between Bette and Faye should have gone.  At least in my mind!





	Debate

_“I’m_ a pornographer?” Bette shot back in disgust. She hadn’t wanted to use the tape of Faye’s daughter but now she had no choice.  She had to show the world how hypocritical this woman was. She pulled the video Here Cums the Principal out out of her bag.

     Faye’s face turned nearly as white as her blazer.

    “The children and teenage girls lured into porn are exploited,” Bette said, “because they were running away from something. Those children lacked love. They were abused. How awful it must be to come from a home life so desperate. But there is a world of difference between complex, provocative art and the tragedy of the porn industry.”

 

     Faye tapped her mouth with her finger. Then she looked directly into Bette’s eyes. “The Bible condemns homosexuality-” Faye began.

     Bette handed the tape to the host of the show, George.   “The Bible also condemns divorce, Faye. And says a woman must obey her husband. Is that why you wouldn’t protect your daughter?”

    She turned to George and pointed to one of the girls on the box of the movie.    "This girl ran away from home at age fourteen, because her father was abusing her.  Beating her, molesting her, maybe even raping her.  Doing porn movies was preferable to being in her home.”

   “That’s terrible, but how does it relate to our discussion?” George asked.

    “Her mother could not or would not protect her,” Bette continued.   “And after she ran away, her mother filed a missing persons report, then paid a district court judge to expunge the record. Her mother fills her time, maybe due to guilt, attacking anything she finds pornographic.”

    George began to figure out what Bette was saying.   He looked from the girl’s picture to Faye. “She does look like-”

   "That girl uses the stage name China,” Bette went on. “But her given name is not China. It’s Cora Buckley!”

    George looked at Faye.  Faye jumped up. “You have no right to-”

   “Oh no?” Bette said. “You sent protesters to my house.  My home.  You twist everything I say and call me a pornographer.    When you are the one who drove your own daughter into a life of prostitution and pornography!  Why did that happen, Faye?  Did you not have the ability to stop your husband? Or did you just not love your child enough to keep her safe?  Maybe your warped interpretation of the Bible wouldn’t let you?”

    Faye took off her microphone. “I’m done!” she announced and walked out of the room.

    Bette smirked in satisfaction. She only wished she could have helped Cora in the process of exposing her mother for the hypocrite the world now knew she was.


End file.
